The Phoenix Feather
by Cali Berry
Summary: A dramatic story involving the daughter of the Minister of Magic and a mysterious feather from Fawkes. Chapter Sixteen now up! This chapter focuses in on Snape. (Story is AU).
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I have merely borrowed the world for my story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kate Johnson and her younger sister Lizzy faced out to the calm blue sea. It was the beginning of the summer holidays, and the weather was perfect. They often took walks among the cliffs near their home; it gave them an opportunity to escape summer homework and they got to talk as sisters without worrying about someone walking in on them, as often happened at home. It was a very secluded walking area, and the light breeze swirled scents of summer around them. Despite being the younger of the two, Lizzy was already the same height as Kate and looked like overtaking her- something Kate got teased about constantly by her sister.

Being the daughters of the Minister for Magic, they had to be careful about where they went and who they talked to in case they passed on information to the wrong side. Now that Voldemort had risen again and his Death Eaters were spreading they had to be even more careful- but they knew they were safe in the Muggle seaside. They didn't have their wands on them- it was too risky. Despite it being secluded, they still had to walk through the Muggles in the town to get back home.

So absorbed were the sisters in girly gossiping and giggling, that they didn't notice the rustling in the bushes behind them. Kate barely heard the shout of "_Stupefy_!" from behind them; they were laughing so loudly at a recollection of a prank pulled at Hogwarts.

"LIZZY!" she screamed, as her sister fell over the edge of the cliff. She fell to her knees, shaking. "LIZZY!" she shouted again, even though she knew it would be no use. She crawled to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. She screamed at what she saw, and froze.

All around her witches and wizards were apparating. Kate didn't think about how they got there- she wasn't thinking of anything but her sister. Albus Dumbledore firmly but gently picked up the still-screaming Kate, and walked her away from the edge of the cliff. He managed to keep hold of her, even though she was kicking and screaming wildly. He set her down on the ground again, knelt down himself and grabbed her shoulders. "Katharine Jane Johnson!"

Dumbledore's voice must have had more effect than he anticipated, because she immediately fell silent. She was still kicking and struggling wildly. Severus Snape approached them. "A calming potion, Headmaster?" He offered forward a bottle. Albus took it, and somehow forced it down Kate's throat, for she soon looked calmer.

Kate leant against a rock, feeling nothing but numbness and fear. She was staring vaguely into the distance, eyes not focusing on anything. She was somewhat aware of people milling about at the edge of the cliff, and for some reason was horribly aware of Snape and Dumbledore on either side of her.

"Katharine, can you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore's voice was quiet and gentle.

"My- my sister, she- someone shouted, a stunning spell- Lizzy, she fell- the cliff-" Kate choked on her words. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't.

Dumbledore motioned to Snape. They walked a few paces away form Kate. "Severus, could you find out what is going on? If, as I suspect, the worst is true, I would rather Katharine hears it from us than from the shouting and general panic that is no doubt going to start." Severus nodded and then swept over to a Ministry official. They exchanged a few words, and he returned to Dumbledore with a sombre expression on his face. He spoke in a quiet voice.

"Sir, the worst is true. There is nothing they can do for her. Miss Elizabeth Johnson died as she hit the rocks." He bowed his head for a moment, showing rare emotion. Dumbledore knew what this meant from Severus. "Should we inform the staff? Surely better for them to hear it from us, than the Daily Prophet?"

"Quite correct, Severus. I shall stay with Katharine and break the news to her, and then I shall take her back to her house. Perhaps you could meet me there later? I suspect that some Sleeping Potions may be in order." Snape nodded, and with a crack he disapparated.

Dumbledore walked back towards Kate, and helped her to her feet.

"How is Lizzy?" It was the only thing Kate could think of. The conversation and shouting of the others had become a distant buzz.

Albus Dumbledore sighed lightly, and gently held Kate by the shoulders. "Young Katharine, I am very sorry, but Elizabeth is dead. There is nothing that can be done for her." There was a silence that seemed to stretch into eternity.

"No, she can't be..." whispered Kate fearfully. She tried to pull away from Dumbledore's grasp, but he held onto her shoulders firmly. "She's not dead! She's not..." Shock ran like a lightning bolt through her.

"Katharine, she is." Dumbledore remained calm against the fighting Kate.

"She's gone?" Dumbledore nodded gently. Kate clapped a hand to her mouth, blood draining from her face. A small sob escaped her lips, before tears started cascading down her face. The kindly Headmaster held Kate in a gentle hug, before magically transporting them to the front hall of Kate's family manor.

Gently he guided her, still crying, to the Lounge where he knew that her family would be waiting to speak to her. Through choked sobs, she told those gathered what had happened. Dumbledore had stood quietly to one side throughout, not stepping in at all. When Kate had grown silent, he spoke. "I think that to prevent further danger, the Fidelius Charm must be performed as soon as possible." Walt Johnson, the Minister for Magic, nodded weakly. Both he and his wife were at a total loss for words.

Discussion took a turn towards the inevitable subject of funeral preparations- at which point, Kate ran from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Kate's mother made to go after her, but Dumbledore stopped her. "Let her be. She needs to be alone."

Kate didn't reappear all afternoon, not even for dinner. She ate in her room, where she had cried her broken heart out. She had a long, hot shower, dried her hair and changed into her pyjamas. She sank down onto the end of her bed, head in her hands, shaky and very scared, and more tears began to fall.

Downstairs, Snape apparated with a crack in the Lounge. No one even blinked. "I have the Sleeping Potions, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Severus. Would you kindly take one up to Katharine? She is in her room."

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape collected a goblet from the tray, and swept away upstairs. He walked along the hallway, wondering which one Katharine was behind, when he heard quiet sobbing coming from behind a door to his right. He knocked, and apprehensively pushed the door open.

Kate hastily jumped up, wiping her eyes with a large handkerchief. "Professor Snape." It was a struggle to get the words out. "Does my father want me?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you this Sleeping Potion." Snape paused, unsure of whether to say more to the girl for fear of saying the wrong thing. He had never been good at comforting others. "My condolences for your loss, it must be difficult." Kate was surprised that he looked so uncomfortable; he was even smiling gently at her. It was a bit unnerving to see him being so tactful and sympathetic. "Here, drink this now, you will feel better for some sleep."

"Thank you, sir." Kate slipped under the covers in her large bed, took off her glasses and laid them on the cabinet by her bed. She accepted the goblet with the Sleeping Potion, and drank it all down. Snape took the goblet back, and Kate fell into blissful sleep.

For a moment, Severus Snape merely stared down at the sleeping Kate. She looked so peaceful- and for a moment, Snape wished she could stay like that forever, but he knew that she had to go through the pain to become stronger. He extinguished the light in her room, and then left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He swiftly made his way downstairs to the lounge. Only Dumbledore remained there. He set down the goblet and empty vial. "How are they all?"

"Walt Johnson is scared, as is everyone. Katharine's mother has taken the news extremely badly, not that anyone can blame her. How is young Katharine herself?"

"I could hear her sobbing before I knocked on her door. She tried to hide it, but I could tell she had been crying for some time. Her eyes were red and puffy. I made certain she took the Sleeping Potion and she is sleeping now."

"I suspect that Katharine will need several sleeping potions over the coming days. She was very close to her sister. The loss will hit her hard."

"I am sure all the teachers at Hogwarts will do everything they can to make things easier. I will return in the morning with a supply of Sleeping Potions, and Calming Potions as well. I fear that Miss Johnson and her mother in particular will probably need them for a while."

"The funeral will be in a week's time, Severus. I expect to see you there." Dumbledore's word was final.

"Of course, Headmaster. If you will excuse me." Snape disappeared with a crack, and Dumbledore followed suit, after casting a protective ward around the house.


	2. Chapter Two

The next few days passed in a blur of tears, headaches and sleeping for Kate. She remembered writing something to say at the funeral, but otherwise she remembered very little- apart from several recollections of having various potions forced upon her by both Snape and Dumbledore. At night she was brought a fairly strong Sleeping Potion by one of the Professors, meaning that she got enough sleep, and at mealtimes she was always forced to eat something.

One the morning of the funeral, Kate awoke with a strange sense of calm in her mind. She showered, and then dressed in a knee-length black skirt and a black shirt. She put on a hint of make-up, casting a charm so it would not run if she cried again. She put on some black heels, picked up her cloak and speech and descended down the stairs.

She forced down some breakfast, and then went to stand and stare out of one of the large windows at the front of the house. She didn't even blink when several people apparated into the room behind her. One of them approached her- it was Snape. She'd seen rather a lot of him in recent days. "Professor, I appreciate you coming today. Thank you."

Snape, still unused to such kindness even though he had been spending a lot of time at the Johnson's recently, blinked at the words. "Your sister will be much missed at Hogwarts. She was an excellent student, much like you." A pause. He was still unsure if was saying the right things. "I have come with a few calming potions on me today, should you need them. Please do not hesitate to ask for one should you feel the need." He extracted a small bottle from his robes. "Take this now; it will calm you for the service." Kate accepted it. She drained it.

"Thank you, Professor." She handed the bottle back to her teacher. "Sir, I want to say thank you for all the Potions you've given me over the past week. I know that I haven't exactly been grateful for them, but they have helped. I guess I just haven't been thinking straight."

"Katharine, there is no need for you to apologise. I know that the past few days have not been at all easy, but you are strong and I know you will be able to come through this." Kate looked up at her Professor. She was genuinely touched by the usually cold Professor's words. From the look in her eyes, Snape didn't need a response. "Come. It is time to leave."

They processed slowly to the church where the funeral was being held. Kate managed to hold herself together during the service; she cried, but didn't completely break down. She shook during the burial, but held on tight to her parent's hands and managed to hold herself together.

It was during the reception afterwards that she began to come apart. She mingled with the people there for a while, but slipped out into the hall as soon as she could. She kicked off her shoes and sank down onto the steps of the grand staircase in the hall. She held her head in her hands, her mind spinning. She had wished that some of her friends could have been at the funeral, but complications had arisen and so Kate had to accept that she would be even more alone than she though she would be.

She sighed deeply and sadly, tears trickling down her face. She had only been on holiday for two weeks, and her life had completely fallen apart. She wouldn't be able to see her friends for another two weeks due to Ministry security worries. She figured that she should make a start on her summer homework, or at least try to. At least it meant that she could be alone, instead of having people constantly fussing over her. Sympathy was all very well, but some people were taking it to extremes.

She quickly made her way up to her room. She flicked the lamps on with her wand- an advantage to be the daughter of the Minister for Magic was that she was allowed to use magic at home, even if she was under-age. She waved her wand and the door closed. She threw up some wards around her room, and then sank down at her desk.

She caught sight of a photo buried under a pile of schoolbooks. She pulled it out, and dropped it suddenly as though it was on fire. She pulled it towards her, setting it in front of her. She forced her gaze on to it. It was her and her sister the previous summer, laughing as they were at Harry's surprise birthday party. It had been one of the highlights of the summer. The image of the two of them waving brought back a flood of memories. She slipped off her chair and sunk to the floor, shaking, unable to stop the hysterical sobs.

Sometime later, Dumbledore excused himself from a conversation he was having with Minerva McGonagall.

"Is something wrong, Albus?" asked Minerva worriedly.

"I have not seen Katharine in the room for two hours now, Minerva. I am very worried about her. She has been in a terrible state all week." He swept quietly from the room, and ascended the grand staircase where Kate's shoes still lay. He walked along the hallway until he came to a doorway that he could see was shimmering with magic. He examined Kate's wards for a moment. "Impressive for one so young," he murmured, before gently entering Kate's room. A wave of his wand, and the door softly shut without a sound.

For a moment, he absorbed the sight of Kate crying and screaming hysterically into her pillows. He knew it would be best not to call her father up here; it was a distressing enough sight for Dumbledore to witness. Using a form of telepathy only a few were trained in, he contacted Severus Snape who was still unwillingly mingling with the guests. He asked him to bring up a strong Calming Potion and the specially-prepared Sleeping Potion that had been made for Kate.

Snape immediately excused himself from conversation and collected the Potions from the locked cupboard in the hall. Once outside Kate's shimmering door, he performed an incantation to let Dumbledore know who was there. The door softly swung open, a portal appearing in the wards for Snape to step through. "I have the Potions, Headmaster. How is she?" It was a question with an obvious answer. Dumbledore stepped aside and Snape glanced at Kate lying on the bed. "Do you wish for me to get her father?" The sight unnerved him, though he did not show it.

"I think that perhaps we should not tell Walt Johnson of the state his daughter is in; he has enough to cope with at the moment." Severus handed over the Potions. "Tell him that Katharine is asleep, and shall not be awake until morning."

"The Sleeping Potion will let her sleep for sixteen hours, Headmaster. I shall meet with you again tomorrow." Dumbledore nodded, and Snape slipped back through the portal. Dumbledore shut the door again, and set down the Potions on the bedside cabinet.

He sat on the edge of Kate's bed, and gently placed a hand on her back. He muttered a soft incantation, and Kate's screams quietened. "Professor Dumbledore?" murmured Kate, still shaking. She felt herself being turned over magically. Suddenly, she found herself in her comfy pyjamas, and underneath her bedcovers.

"Here. Drink this." Even the sound of Dumbledore's soft, warm voice comforted Kate a little. She took the bottle from him, and as she drank it, recognised it as a strong Calming Potion. "Dear child, tell me exactly what is bothering you."

From anyone else, this question would have sounded obvious, but from Dumbledore it sounded perceptive. "I found a photo today. I didn't realise I had it." She sighed, but continued. "It was from Harry's party last summer. Lizzy and I were dancing together; we had such a great time that night... Seeing it just brought back too many memories in one go. I couldn't deal with it, I just lost it...." Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her.

"Enough, Katharine. You need say no more." He didn't want to push the grief-stricken child, not today. When the time was right, she would be able to talk. He unstoppered the Sleeping Potion, and handed it to Kate. "This will allow you to sleep uninterrupted for sixteen hours. You will wake late tomorrow morning. You need to rest." Kate took her glasses off and set them on the bedside table. She downed the potion in one go, and sank straight onto her pillows and into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Being satisfied that she was sleeping, Albus Dumbledore slipped out of the room quietly. He cast powerful wards around the room that would only be broken when Kate touched them, and left her to sleep dreamlessly and peacefully.

Kate awoke precisely sixteen hours later. She rolled onto her back, and took a moment to recall the events of the previous day. She groaned softly, but didn't feel like crying, which greatly surprised her. She suspected that the Calming Potion she had taken last night had lingering effects. No doubt Dumbledore had asked Snape to modify the Potions for her.

Slowly, she got up, showered, and dressed. It was only once she was fully awake that she noticed the gently shimmering wards around her room. _Dumbledore_, she thought. A note fluttered out of nowhere, landing on her lap. It was accompanied by a single gold feather- she recognised it as belonging to Fawkes. She tucked it into her waistband and cast an invisibility charm on it.

_Katharine,_

_The wards I have placed around your room will only be broken when you touch them. Take care of yourself._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

Kate couldn't help but smile. Leaving her wand on her desk, she slipped downstairs. After eating a quick breakfast, she went to search for her father, knowing he wasn't yet due back at work.

"Dad?" Kate quietly poked her head round the door of her father's office at home.

"Yes, sweetie?" He didn't move, but continued to stare out of the window at the steady drizzle. His voice was quiet and grief-laden.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I... I need to think, I need some space. My wand is in my room."

"Be careful, Katie." Walt didn't protest; he didn't have the energy.

"I love you, Dad," called Kate softly.

"Love you too, Tiger." Kate couldn't resist the small smile that insisted on appearing on her face on hearing her old childhood nickname. Kate quietly slipped from the house, and began walking.

She walked anywhere her legs wanted to go. Walking among the Muggles meant that she could slip into world where she had total anonymity. She wandered aimlessly up and down familiar streets. They were almost empty because of the constant drizzle. Her mind ran over the events of the past week. Now that she was away from everyone, she could make some sense of things. She didn't cry- she had cried herself out over the past seven days.

Kate was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't have time to react to the hooded wizard who apparated in front of her in the alley she was using as a shortcut. "_Stupefy_!"


	3. Chapter Three

"_Enervate_." A soft voice whispered the spell, and Kate was snapped into reality. She recognised the effects of the spell at once. The first thing that she noticed was the painfully tight ropes, cutting into her. She also felt a pain in her head- she supposed she had hit it at some point. A snap of fingers, and the ropes fell away. "Get up," hissed the voice.

Kate struggled to her feet, her head spinning suddenly. She stumbled, and found the wall for support. "Oh, don't be so pathetic." Rough hands grabbed her and pulled her along.

"Wh- what do you w- want?" Kate cursed herself for sounding scared. She flushed as the man holding her cruelly mimicked her voice. Her vision was blurry, her head was hurting even more now, and she didn't register what was going on. "Pl-please don't hurt me."

"We won't hurt you as long as you do everything we say." The rough hands let go of her for a moment, and Kate sagged against the wall, her mind reeling. She heard the jangle of keys, a creaky door... The rough hands suddenly grabbed her, and threw her into the corner of a small cell. Kate's head crashed against the wall, and her world went black.

Kate spent most of the next few days unconscious. She had a few hazy recollections of being moved about by at least one pair of rough hands, but other than that she remembered nothing.

Kate groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, and with a jolt realised her head was clear. From the state of her hair she guessed that she had been... wherever she was for five days. After a few more moments, she recalled the alleyway and the hooded figure. "Oh no..." she murmured. "No, not this..." Tears began to trickle down her face as what was happening sunk in. She couldn't stop, and just wanted to sink into the floor.

There was a crash as the metal door was thrown open. A hooded wizard dragged her up from the floor and slammed her against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. "Tell us what the Ministry is planning!" A harsh male voice, right in her ear.

"I don't know anything! My father doesn't tell us what's going on..." Kate felt herself shaking. "Please, just let me go..."

"You're lying! Tell the truth before you get yourself hurt!"

"That is the truth!" sobbed Kate. _And I'm hurt already..._

The hooded figure pulled her away from the wall, and dragged her out of the cell. Kate kept stumbling as she was pulled along the maze of corridors, but the hooded figure just kept pulling her roughly. They reached a dark room. The wizard holding Kate let go of her for a second- and she made a run for it, stupid though she knew the idea was. She stumbled blindly along the corridor, her legs screaming with the effort.

A blinding flash of pink light seared through her vision, and Kate fell to the floor. Pain was pulsing through her veins. "_Mobilicorpus_." She was floating in the air, and was moved into the dark room. Out of the shadows, hooded witches and wizards appeared, all of them with their wands out. Someone conjured a type of spotlight in the middle of the room, and Kate felt herself fly into it. Then she felt herself fall to the ground. She groaned as she felt a rib crack.

Her captors began to circle her, taunting her. Kate could sense the smiles behind their hoods. Then, the onslaught of magic began. They first tried to get the information out of her with the Imperius Curse, but Kate was well-trained in throwing it off.

Then came the Cruciatus Curse. It was activated, and then lifted. "Had enough pain yet?" hissed a witch by her head.

"You wish," hissed back Kate, even though she knew it would bring more pain. She screamed as it hit her again. The torture went on for hours. Kate screamed herself hoarse, and blacked out several times, but still it went on.

They finally gave up. Kate could sense that they were getting worried- she suspected that they had hoped her to crack easily, but the Gryffindor in her was flaring strong. She was, however, very aware that she was slowly growing weaker. Someone levitated her above the heads of the hooded figures, and she was hit with a barrage of spells. Her clothes became tattered, and several times she fell hard onto the floor. The golden feather from Fawkes stayed tucked in her waistband, safe and secure.

Finally, they gave up. Kate knew it wouldn't last, but she was grateful for the break. Her cuts and bruises were giving her so much pain, that it was all she could do to crawl into the corner, tears falling easily from her eyes. They left her there, crying, while they left the room, laughing. Finally, she drifted off into a haunted sleep.

She was cold and wet. She didn't remember water in her dream. A spell hit her, and it vaguely occurred to her that they had woken her up on purpose as she recognised the effects of the _Enervate_ spell. Kate somehow found the energy to scream out deafeningly as another wound was inflicted on her, but she couldn't find the energy to try and dodge the spells. She was tossed about by many more spells, inflicting more new wounds and knocking open old ones. She cried and screamed as the blood seeped into her clothes, as more and more cuts appeared on her already battered body, as her ankle was smashed hard with a spell. There was a sudden respite. She was hovering in the twilight of consciousness, barely aware of what was going on around her.

The door was blasted open, and Dumbledore appeared in a towering rage, accompanied by both Order and Ministry members. The area was engulfed in a storm of powerful magics from both sides as the battle began. Fear and relief flooded through her, leaving her feeling even more disorientated. A black-clad figure emerged from its midst and came to her side. It knelt over her, and after a few moments the face finally focused.

"Professor Snape..." murmured Kate vaguely. "What..."

"Shh..." Through all the pain, Kate was amazed at Snape's sensitivity and caring attitude. He pointed his wand at her. "Finite Incantatum." Snape wanted to make sure that any spells that had been placed on her were lifted. He then cast the powerful healing spells and charms that he had learnt some time ago- Kate was surprised at the wealth of his knowledge. Snape studied Kate for a moment, then very gently lifted her into his arms, and slipped from the room. Kate was surprised at the true gentleness of the usually sarcastic and prickly Potions teacher.

As soon as he had lifted the heavily injured girl into his arms, she had passed out. Severus Snape moved as quickly as he dared through the maze of corridors towards the exit, kicking bits of debris out of the way. He found he was ragingly angry at how Kate had been treated- she was in a complete mess. He had never directly seen a student look so weak and helpless.  
  
A light breeze ruffled his cloak, and a few moments later he stepped out into the cool night air through the gaping hole that Dumbledore had blasted in the wall. Snape noticed Kate shiver- and it struck him just how much she must be suffering. "Katharine, can you hear me?" His usually harsh voice had become soft- he was beginning to unnerve himself. After a few seconds, Kate nodded feebly, her head lolling unsupported over his arm. "Katharine, I'm going to put you down for a moment."  
  
Carefully, Snape lay Kate down on the ground. A few waves of his wand, and Kate was dry and most of the blood was gone. He conjured a splint for her ankle and repaired her clothes as best he could. His eyes fell briefly on the shimmering Phoenix feather. Snape unfastened his long black cloak and took it off, and then with some degree of difficulty wrapped it around Kate securely.  
  
He gently picked her up again, making sure that Kate's head rested against his chest, and began to walk through the dark and deserted London streets to St. Mungo's. He didn't dare apparate there with her- he realised that his mind wasn't concentrated enough and he didn't want to risk injuring her further.  
  
He was relieved when he arrived at the emergency entrance to St. Mungo's sometime later. He had encountered no Muggles along the way- and just as well. How would he have explained why he was carrying a heavily injured girl in a black cloak? How would he have explained his wand? Moreover, how would he have explained the Phoenix feather that was shimmering with magic?


	4. Chapter Four

Snape was slouched in a chair in a dark waiting room at St. Mungo's. He had flicked on a few lights, but given his current mindset he wanted nothing more than to sit in darkness. The events of the evening had brought more than a few uncomfortable memories to the surface of his mind- ones which he would have preferred remained buried.

Now he was away from Kate, and away from the ghastly dark building, small snapshots of memories kept flashing into his mind...

_A woman, screaming, and a man, shouting... A small boy, crying in a corner... A teenager, finally trying to defend himself..._

He firmly shoved the thoughts from his mind, and tried to focus on the present, but still, they kept rising. He refused to think on them.

He shifted irritably in his seat and went to adjust his cloak- then remembered that he wasn't wearing it. Kate had been whisked away from him the moment he had set foot in the hospital and he had been pointed towards the waiting room and been told to, well-wait, presumably for Dumbledore. Snape knew that he would be turning up at some point- the question was, how long was he going to have to wait?

He drummed his fingers for a few seconds, before springing up from his chair. He paced the waiting room, flicking his hair from his eyes every few minutes.

Irritating threads of thoughts kept pushing their way into his consciousness. He stopped mid-stride and stood still in the middle of the dark room. He called upon every single ounce of Occlumency skill that he possessed, and, frustrated, tried to clear and calm his turbulent mind. A few minutes were all it took for him to realise that the exercise was futile.

Severus Snape turned sharply and strode out of the waiting room. His feet clicked softly on the floor of the corridor as he strode quickly along the hallways lit only by a few flickering torches. He found his way to a brightly-lit area, and, crossing it diagonally, he came to a nurse's station that was being manned by a somewhat bored-looking witch.

"Can I help you?" She didn't looking up from the patient file she appeared to be reading.

"I've come to make an enquiry about a patient," replied Severus, biting back a sarcastic remark with great difficulty. He was _not_ in the mood for idiocy.

"And which patient would that be, Sir?" She was filing her nails now, and Severus noticed that she was chewing gum. He also noted that a trashy magazine had been concealed behind the file.

"Miss Katharine Jane Johnson." He gritted his teeth against cursing her.

"And what connection do you have with her?" she drawled, only half-interested.

"I am the one who brought her in; I am one of her Professors." Snape glanced at the witch. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

The witch glanced down at her notes, popped a bubble, and then spoke. "Miss Johnson has been treated and is expected to recover. Orders have been given by..." she flicked to a different page in her notes, "Albus Dumbledore to only let certain people to be informed of her progress. What is your name, please?"

"Severus Snape." He was fast losing patience.

"Miss Johnson is in the Chimeus Ward on the seventh floor, in private room three. There is a note from Professor Dumbledore recommending that you go up to see her."

Snape inclined his head, turned, and stalked away across the brightly-lit space. He strode into the lift, and ordered it to the seventh floor. He sighed; glad to be away from that irksome witch. Why couldn't they employ intelligent people? Severus pulled up his Occlumency skills again, and, this time, they seemed to work a little.

By the time he reached the seventh floor, he felt a little calmer, and so he strode along the corridor until he came across Kate's room. He slipped through the protective ward Dumbledore had placed around the room, and stood just in front of the closed door.


	5. Chapter Five

Severus Snape stood very still and straight, his arms folded over his chest. He looked at Kate who was now lying asleep in the large hospital bed. Now she had been properly treated, she looked much more like herself- but there was still a certain quality about her, something he hadn't seen very often.

He looked harder for a moment. It came out at him suddenly- she looked so vulnerable, like the slightest touch would shatter her. Looking at her, he was struck by how young she was. Behind Kate as a student, Kate as a Prefect and Kate as a Quidditch player, there was a little girl who had been hurt. A little girl, who, lying in a hospital bed, would probably be haunted by nightmares for a long time to come.

Severus shook himself. His thoughts were leading off in a direction that was unnerving. He didn't often feel a great deal of compassion to anyone- it was not an emotion he was familiar with. He found the emotion a hard one to express, but as he looked at Kate, he did feel it. Gone from her, for the moment, was the strength, the sense of humour, the youthful exuberance. She looked so young, innocent and fragile.

He looked impatiently up at the clock. For Merlin's Sake, how long was he supposed to hang around here? He had much to prepare before the start of the new school year. He began to pace again, before hearing the door softly open and then shut. He turned towards it. "Headmaster."

"Ah, Severus. I thought that I might find you here." Albus Dumbledore sat down in one of the comfortable chairs next to Kate's bed. He motioned to Severus.

"I would prefer to stand, thank you." Severus stopped pacing and stood still about a foot away from Kate's bed. "Was there something in particular that you wanted, Headmaster?"

"Actually, Severus, there was." Dumbledore looked up into the dark eyes of the younger man. "Young Katharine, when she wakes, will remember something of what has happened tonight. Something; but not everything. You are the one who rescued her, Severus. You are the one who must tell her what you did for her tonight. Not me, not Molly Weasley, but you, Severus."

"With respect, sir, Miss Johnson will be very emotional when she wakes. I would prefer it if I did not have to be the first to speak to her."

"Severus, I know you find these things difficult, but this is something you must do. Katharine will have suffered things unimaginable to many people during the past week. You rescued her from a horrible situation, and so you will be one of the few people that she will trust for the next few days. You were able to enquire at the nurses' station about her, and you were able to come up here. I think you will be capable of talking to her."

"Sir, why must I be the first to speak to her? Surely she should see her parents or even Molly Weasley first? They will be able to offer comfort in a way that I know I will not." Severus really did find Albus Dumbledore infuriating at times.

"Severus, you know her parents are in hiding. It will take time to get them to come out, even with news of Katharine's rescue. Molly Weasley will be along in a day or two; it is the soonest she will be able to make it. The duty of telling her falls to you, Severus." Albus held up a hand as he saw Snape about to object. "Your protests will fall on deaf ears, dear boy."

"When is she expected to awake, Headmaster?" Severus seemed resigned to what Dumbledore had planned.

"Mid-morning, most probably; however, it could be at anytime within the next twelve hours. You would do well to get a little rest before you talk to her, Severus. Good night." Albus Dumbledore silently swept from the room.

Severus Snape stood and stared at Kate for a few minutes. He didn't know what he was going to say to her. It was a ridiculous feeling, he knew. He had been a Death Eater, he had lied to Lord Voldemort... but, perhaps, that was it. It was the type of thing he would have done- he could have been involved in the torturing of Kate himself had he not left those ways and been given a second chance.

He shook himself. His thoughts were going in a direction he didn't want them to for the second time that night. He spotted his cloak, draped over a chair. Someone had thought to clean it. He pulled it one, and wrapped it around him. His thoughts still turbulent, he swept from the room.


	6. Chapter Six

Severus could only grab a couple of hours of sleep after he arrived home. Despite his attempts at using his Occlumency skills, his mind was still turbulent. Maybe he did need to talk to Kate. Maybe it would help.

He only got a couple of hours sleep. When he awoke it was still dark outside. He showered and dressed quickly. He had something small to eat and then picked up something to read while he waited at the hospital. After gulping down an Energy Potion, he secured his cloak around him before Apparating to St. Mungo's.

Snape sat in a chair at the foot of Kate's bed, his book resting open in his lap. He had been idly flicking through it for the past two hours, but he hadn't taken anything in. He eventually snapped it shut. He stared moodily ahead of him. He was soon jolted back to his present situation as he heard a small sigh from the bed.

Snape stood by Kate's bed as she began to stir. His expression said all that needed to be said. Despite the fact that he had gone over what he could say many times in his mind, there was still a deep-rooted fear threatening him. He could easily recognise it as a fear of failure.

He dimmed the lamps as Kate's eyes began to flicker open. "Katharine, do you recognise me?"

"Professor Snape..." Kate's voice was no more than a whisper. She was still half-asleep. "Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's, Katharine." Snape was beginning to wonder if he should call a nurse.

"Why?" Kate asked the question he had been dreading. Severus knew that he was soon going to have to tell her. He had never been good at these emotional scenes.

"I think we should wait until you are more awake until I tell you. There is a lot for you to take in. I should get a nurse now."

A few minutes later, he returned, along with a young witch. Kate was soon comfortably settled against soft fluffy pillows. "Let us know if you want or need anything, Professor." Snape nodded a thank you to the young witch as she left the room.

"Professor, are you going to tell me why I am here?"

"Yes, Katharine, I am. I gave my word to Professor Dumbledore, and I am giving my word to you that I will tell you everything I can. But, first, I must ask you to do something. I must ask you to tell me something.

"What, Professor?" There was a knowing fear in Kate's voice.

"I must ask that you tell me as much as you can remember of what happened before you woke up here. I know that it will not be easy, but I am sure that you know it is something you must do. It will be painful, I understand that, but you are safe now."

For a few minutes, Kate was somewhat lost for words. She knew that people were of course going to be gentle with her- she was lying in a hospital bed- but, of all the people that she knew, she had never, ever thought that Severus Snape would be standing by her bed talking softly and gently to her. Eventually, once she had gathered her thoughts, she spilled out everything that she could remember. Once she had finished, she paused for a moment, then asked a question. "Professor, will you answer my questions if you can?"

"Of course, Katharine. I gave you my word."

"Thank you, Professor." Kate's voice had faded to nothing more than a faint whisper. "When can I see my parents?" The question seemed sudden.

"When you first went missing, Katharine, your parents went into hiding. They were scared, especially as Elizabeth had been killed a week before. Professor Dumbledore has gone to get them; even with news of your rescue it will take time." The expression on Kate's face made Severus feel as though he was breaking her heart.

"Can I see Molly Weasley? Please, Professor, I just need to see another familiar face..." A tear trickled down Kate's cheek. "Please."

Severus took a moment to think. To hell with what Dumbledore had said. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." He tried to smile reassuringly as he left the room.

Kate sank into her pillows as Snape left the room. She sighed deeply. She couldn't understand why Severus Snape, of all people, had been waiting by her bedside when she had come round. Molly Weasley she would have expected, but not Snape. And where was all this compassion coming from? Going by his usual standards, he was being extremely over-emotional.

She felt extremely confused, on top of all the soreness, the aching muscles and scared feelings. She closed her eyes tightly, shutting out the colours so she could stare into blackness. After several long minutes, Kate drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Several hours later, she awoke to find her room lit by dim candlelight. She could hear two soft voices talking.

"Has she eaten anything yet, Professor?" Worry was evident in Molly's voice, even at such a soft pitch.

"No, nothing. I-" Severus broke off as he realised that Kate was awake. "She is awake now, Mrs Weasley. Would you like me to leave you two alone?"

Kate was grateful for Snape's surprising compassion and understanding.

"Yes, thank you Professor." Molly crossed the room to Kate's bed as Snape quietly left the room. "Hello, Katie." She smiled gently.

"Thank you for coming, Molly." Kate fought back tears.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Kate sighed. Such a simple question - and one with a complicated answer. "Confused, scared, safe... I really don't know..." A moment's silence. "Molly, I have so many questions..."

"I'll answer them if I can."

"Why was Professor Snape there? When I was rescued, and when I came round earlier... He was standing by my bedside..."

"I think that's something that Professor Dumbledore will have to explain to you, but I can tell you that his concern is genuine." Surprise obviously showed on Kate's face. "I know that it isn't what you want to hear, but you will understand one day. It might take time, though."

Kate nodded in understanding. Her uncharacteristic acceptance of Molly's ambiguous answer showed how she was feeling. Usually she would have been fighting for a real answer.

"How long was I... was I there?" Kate sounded fearful. She sat up a little straighter.

"Six days." Molly's voice was almost a whisper.

"Six..." Kate's voice was barely a whisper. She pulled her covers closer to her and traced a long cut on her arm. A strange silence settled in the room. A flood of memories seemed to hit Kate- she froze, and then teats began to roll down her cheeks.

Molly gently put her arms around Kate, who threw her arms around Molly's neck like she was holding on for dear life and sobbed into her shoulder.


	8. Chapter Eight

The following few days passed in something of a blue for Kate. She told so many different people about what happened to her, but by far the hardest was when she was reunited with her parents and told them.

Her clearest memory was of Snape. In the times when she was alone, or couldn't sleep, this was what she thought about most. She couldn't understand why he was there, and why he being so patient, so gentle, so caring. She had tried to speak to Dumbledore about it, but he was evasive, despite her many questions.

A week after she was taken to St. Mungo's, Snape and Dumbledore entered Kate's room to find her arguing with one of the Healers.

"I don't want to stay here any longer! I'm so bored! Anyway, I'm feeling quite alright!" Kate was fully dressed and looked quite ready to leave.

"But look at yourself! You still have bruises and your knee is still not fully healed."

"Alright, so I've still got some bruises and bandages, but otherwise I'm fine! It's doing me absolutely no good being stuck here." Kate, her bag over her shoulder, inched closer to the door.

"She's right, Healer Mildred." Dumbledore spoke characteristically calmly. "You need not worry. I shall see that she takes proper rest."

The Healer was obviously convinced by Dumbledore's words as she allowed Kate to go. Flanked by Snape and Dumbledore, she walked down the corridor, trying to ignore the stares she was attracting. She winced slightly as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Let me take your bag, Katharine. Your shoulder is clearly giving you pain."

Kate forced a look of surprise off her face as she handed her bag to Snape. "Thank you, sir." She massaged her shoulder gently as they entered the lift. They travelled in silence until they reached the entrance to St. Mungo's.

"This is where I must leave you both. There is other business that I have to attend to. Miss Katharine, Professor Snape will take you back to your house, and stay there with you until your parents get back. They will be home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Professor." Kate smiled. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Dumbledore smiled, waved at them both and then seemed to fizzle into thin air.

Kate looked somewhat nervously around her as she walked down the busy London street, Snape by her side. They were both dressed in Muggle clothes, blending in easily to the crowds. They took a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you feeling well enough to travel by Floo Powder to your house? If not, Ministry cars can be easily arranged."

"I'll be fine travelling by Floo Powder, Professor. I just want to get home as quickly as possible."

"I shall go first. I wish to check that everything is safe before you arrive."

Kate knew full well that Snape was going to be prepared to catch her if she fell after spinning into her fireplace after travelling the Floo Network. "Of course, sir." Kate watched as Severus Snape disappeared in the emerald green flames. After a few minutes, she followed.

She shut her eyes tightly and tucked her arms in tightly as she span quickly. As she felt herself slow down, she threw her arms out to try to stop herself falling over as she span into her fireplace. Even so, she stumbled slightly, and for one moment thought that she was going to hit her head on the table, before Snape caught her. Kate took a deep breath as she realised she was not going to fall. She felt Snape steady her on her feet.

"Katharine, do you feel well?" Once again, the concern was in his voice – although it sounded slightly less obvious this time.

"I'm fine, Professor. I just lost my balance for a moment." She smiled, trying to reassure Severus Snape that he wasn't making a mistake. "I'd like to go and rest for a bit in my room. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Katharine." Snape handed Kate her bag. "I shall not leave the house until your parents get home. I believe that there are several letters on your desk from your concerned friends."

"Thank you, sir." Kate made her way upstairs. As she climbed the large staircase, she felt the charm around her neck grow warm. Once Kate was in her room, she looked in the mirror and held the charm. Dumbledore had shrunk Fawkes' feather and turned it into a necklace. She would always carry Fawkes' protection around her neck.

She smiled softly, and turned away from the mirror. She slowly crossed the room to her desk, where Sunflower, her owl, was in her cage, dozing peacefully. She smiled at the pile of letters on her desk – letters from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin and a whole host of other people. She picked up the pile, sat on her bed, and began to read.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter One

Kate Johnson was an attractive, intelligent and talented sixth-year in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. This meant, naturally, that she had several enemies, all in Slytherin. She was also a Prefect- which meant that her enemies had to be careful about where and when they conducted their continuous campaign against her. Oh, and her father was Walt Johnson, the Minister for Magic.

"Good bye, Katharine, have a good year at school. Take care of yourself." Walt hugged his daughter goodbye at the entrance to platform nine-and-three-quarters. "Behave yourself this year, alright? I don't want you getting into any more trouble..."

Kate grinned guiltily, remembering the incident last year which involved a number of fellow Gryffindors, a number of Slytherins and some cleverly-enchanted desserts and sweets. "I'll try, dad. Now, get to work, you're supposed to be the Minister..." She turned her trolley towards the wall, securing the cage that contained Sunflower, her beautiful tawny owl. "Bye dad!"

"Bye darling!" called Walt Johnson as Kate ran through the barrier.

Bursting onto the platform, Kate grinned at the sight of the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. She delivered her luggage to the correct carriage, and then waited for the rest of her friends to turn up. It was only a quarter past ten, and most of her friends wouldn't arrive until at least half past.

"Hey, Kate!" She looked up as someone shouted her name, and grinned.

"Beverly! Great to see you. I've already saved us that eight person compartment. How was your summer?"

"It was alright..." Beverly York didn't mention Kate's summer, thinking that it would probably be a topic of discussion on the train. Kate noticed Beverly's hesitance.

"Bev, we'll discuss it on the train. All of us."

Adam Hill, Christopher Arnold and Hermione arrived, and by a quarter to eleven, they were waiting for Ginny, Ron and Harry. They were always later than the others, but Kate grinned when they burst from the barrier. Molly Weasley made sure the luggage got put on the train, and then hugged the group of eight friends goodbye.

"Good bye, Katharine. You be very careful this year, alright?" Kate blushed slightly at Molly's over-protective hug.

"I'll be careful, I promise." The whistle on the train blew, and they rushed onto the train. Despite the fact that it was now their sixth year at Hogwarts, they always managed to get on to the train at the last moment. After waving out of the window, they retreated into their large compartment, shutting the door securely.

Kate sat by the window, Harry opposite her. The girls sat on one side, the boys on the other. Kate looked around at her friends in the compartment. "I know you want to ask me about the summer, guys. Just say it. I'll be alright."

There was a moment of strange silence, before Harry spoke up. "Kate, what _did_ happen? All we know is what's been in the Daily Prophet, and Dumbledore must've controlled that."

"He did, Harry. There were some big arguments between him and the editor. I think that Dumbledore was on the brink of duelling with him before the editor saw sense and backed down." Kate smiled, but inside she was glad that Dumbledore had stopped certain facts from being printed. "All of you must promise not to tell anyone this, alright?"

"Tell anyone what?" drawled a familiar male voice somewhat scathingly. They looked up. Draco Malfoy and Melanie Smith, the archenemies of the group, were standing in the doorway, smirks on their faces. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's cronies, were hovering gormlessly behind them.

"None of your business, Malfoy." With a wave of her wand, Kate shut the door, and put a soundproof charm on the compartment – and resisted the temptation to hex them into the middle of next week. "We can hear what's going on outside, but they can't hear what we talk about."

"Nice one, Kate." Ron grinned.

"When you've all quite finished," tutted Hermione from next to Kate. "We won't tell anyone, Kate. We promise." Nods came from all around.

"You remember that my sisters' funeral was at the beginning of the summer, yes?" More nods. "She didn't die in an accident. She was murdered. I was standing right next to her when it happened. I can only assume that there was someone in the bushes behind us, or they were wearing their invisibility cloak. It was horribly simple, really, horribly easy. A simple _Stupefy_, and she fell off the edge... two hundred feet, she fell." Kate broke off, and looked around at the shocked faces around her.

"That's disgustingly cowardly," muttered Adam.

"I think the spell was meant for me- my sister and I look the same from behind, and we were facing out to the sea. Whoever did it must have gotten confused and hit Lizzy instead of me. I think they intended to stun me, then abduct me- of course, they succeeded with _that_ plan only a week later. Whoever it was didn't realise we were standing so close to the edge."

There was a silence. Kate gathered her thoughts, and tried to disentangle the flood of emotions in her mind. She glanced at her companions, slightly taken aback at the rapt expressions on their faces. Kate realised the she had a unique opportunity to tell her story to those who really mattered- well, most of her story anyway. Certain facts she still didn't want to tell anyone. There were certain things that even her father didn't know everything about, and she had the word of Dumbledore that no one would be told unless she gave her permission. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but all the same, she spoke again.

"It was the day after the funeral. I was out walking, without my wand of course- I was mixing with Muggles so it wasn't safe to take it out with me. I was taking a short cut through an alley on my way home. I didn't have time to react. Someone apparated in front of me and stunned me, and when I came round I was lying on a thin mattress, with ropes tied tightly around my wrists and ankles..." The memory suddenly resurfaced, playing irrepressibly in Kate's mind.

"_Enervate." A soft voice whispered the spell, and Kate was snapped into reality. She recognised the effects of the spell at once. The first thing that she noticed was the painfully tight ropes, cutting into her. She also felt a pain in her head- she supposed she had hit it at some point. A snap of fingers, and the ropes fell away. "Get up," hissed the voice._

_Kate struggled to her feet, her head spinning with the sudden movement. She stumbled, and found the wall for support. "Oh, don't be so pathetic." Rough hands grabbed her and pulled her along._

"_Wh- what do you w- want?" Kate cursed herself for sounding scared. She flushed as the man holding her cruelly mimicked her voice. Her vision was blurry, her head was hurting even more now, and she didn't register what was going on. "Pl-please don't hurt me."_

"_We won't hurt you as long as you do everything we say." The rough hands let go of her for a moment, and Kate sagged against the wall, her mind reeling. She heard the jangle of keys, a creaky door... The rough hands suddenly grabbed her, and threw her into the corner of a small cell. Kate's head crashed against the wall, and her world went black._

"Kate?" Hermione's hand was on her shoulder. She blinked, and saw Hermione's face inches from her own. "Are you alright?"

Kate brushed back a tear. "I'm fine." A few deep breaths calmed her slightly. "The next few days are a complete blur; I spent most of them unconscious. I think they kept moving me from room to room, but apart from that, I remember nothing. One day I came round, woke up- I don't remember which, but my head was clear and I could think. It was then that it hit me, what was going on. I started crying, and I couldn't stop. A hooded Wizard appeared- they were always hooded- and unlocked the door. He pulled me to my feet, and slammed me hard against the wall."

"What did he want?" asked Ginny, in a scared voice.

"He wanted to know about the Ministry's plans now that Voldemort had risen again." Kate ignored the flinching around her. "My father doesn't tell us much at home, and he hadn't said anything about them, obviously, it's all been completely top-secret stuff. I told him this, but he didn't like it. He pulled me out of the cell, and along a maze of dark corridors to a large, darkened room. The second he let go of me, I stupidly tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed me back easily." She shivered at the memory.

"What did he do to you, Katie?" Chris spoke gently and worriedly, even though he knew it was all over. Kate couldn't help but feel slightly warmed at Chris using the version of her name that she hadn't heard much since she was little. Chris seemed to pick up on this, and he blushed ever-so-slightly.

"He raised his wand, and there was a blinding flash of pink light. I fell to the floor, and all I could feel was intense pain. He levitated me into the room, and out of the shadows loads of other hooded witches and wizards appeared. Someone conjured a sort of spotlight in the middle of the room, and I was levitated into it, and dropped to the floor. They circled me, and I knew that they were smiling behind their hoods." Kate sighed deeply. "Then, it began. They tried the Imperius curse first of all, but I can throw that one off easily. Next, came the Cruciatus curse. That... God, that was utterly awful. I screamed myself hoarse. I don't know how long that went on for, but it felt like hours, I kept blacking out. The only thing that stopped me from going insane was the knowledge that I wasn't hiding anything."

"Oh my God, Katie, that's awful!" exclaimed Chris, a shocked expression on his face. Everyone else looked much the same.

"Then I was levitated in the circle. I was floating above their heads, and they started firing spells at me. My clothes were ripped, and they 'dropped' me several times to the floor. By the end of it, I was so cut and bruised, and in so much pain, that it was all I could do to crawl into the corner. They just left me there, curled up crying the corner. They left the room, laughing. I must have drifted off to sleep at some point; the next thing that I remember is someone drenching me in cold water. I lay there, shivering, as they fired more spells at me. I could feel myself get weaker. I couldn't move anymore and I was barely conscious. I was covered in blood as well."

Kate paused again, needing to calm herself before going on. She looked around at her friends in the compartment, and all of them were wearing an expression of genuine compassion. It warmed her inside, strengthening her in a way nothing else could.

"That's when the door burst open. It was members of the Order, as well as a few from the Ministry. Someone, dressed all in black, came running over to me. He raised his wand and cast healing spells, and then somehow he got me to St. Mungo's. I was in St. Mungo's a week, and during that time Dumbledore came to see me everyday. I later found out that he'd cast wards around my room so no one could harm me." Kate was finally able to smile. Dumbledore's visits had always cheered her up greatly. The best part had been being able to spill out everything about what had happened to him. He had also allowed her to cry out her fears, and managed to calm her down even when she had been ragingly angry. He made a promise to her that he would make sure she would be safe at Hogwarts. "And... well, that's it."

A silence fell. "Thank you, Katie," said Adam quietly. "Thank you."

"You're so brave, Kate," said Ginny.

"Hey, Kate, can I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Sure, Harry." Kate lifted the spells on the door, and they left the compartment. "What do you want, Harry?"

"I know how much that took, Kate. That wasn't easy, was it?"

"Not at all, Harry. I mean, I know what happened to me in the summer isn't nearly as bad as what's happened to you with Voldemort..."

"Telling anyone about something bad is hard. It doesn't matter what it is, and things affect us all in different ways."

"You're beginning to sound like Dumbledore, Harry." Kate grinned. "Come on. Let's get back and enjoy the rest of our journey."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Two

The mood in the compartment took a distinct upturn for the rest of the journey- especially so when the smiling Witch came by with her trolley full of food. The eight of them each spent a ridiculous amount of money, and then shared out the sweets and pasties between them. Kate held up a chocolate frog with a grin.

"That day after the OWLs finished was brilliant, wasn't it? Who knew an engorgement charm would work so well on a chocolate frog?" Kate grinned as she bit into it.

"Those photos of the Slytherins being chased by them are absolutely priceless!" laughed Ron, biting into a pumpkin pasty.

"I still can't believe that you got away with only a detention. Honestly, enchanting puddings to chase them out of the Great Hall and around the grounds, creating giant chocolate frogs and giving pepper imps wings and then making them ten feet tall..." Hermione rolled her eyes at everyone laughing and began reading a large spell book.

"Hermione, the detention was worth it," said Harry, smiling at the memories. "The only reason we didn't get points taken off as well is that McGonagall and Dumbledore were both laughing."

"Snape was _furious_, though," said Kate. "We were avoiding him as much as possible for a week afterwards."

"He was probably scared we'd do it to him as well," said Chris. "Everyone hurry up and finish eating, and then we can play cards and stuff, alright?"

The remaining journey was spent playing multiple games of Exploding Snap, as well as devising pranks they might be able to play during the coming year- pranks which got increasingly more complex and therefore more likely to get them expelled at the worst.

They would have forgotten to change into their robes had Hermione not reminded them, and the Prefects among them were pinning their badges to their robes when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station at Hogsmeade in the early evening.

They quickly disembarked the train, waved hello to Hagrid and made their way to the Thestral-drawn carriages. The ride to the castle was short, and, despite the fact that it was their sixth year at school, they smiled as the familiar castle came into view, some of the windows flickering gently with candlelight. They left the carriages and made their way up the stone steps, eagerly anticipating the feast that awaited them. Kate collected the new common-room password from Professor Minerva McGonagall and then they entered the Great Hall, with the enchanted ceiling tonight reflecting the clear, starry sky, and took seats three-quarters of the way down the table.

The sorting ceremony soon was soon complete, Dumbledore gave a short welcome speech, and then they were able to tuck in.

Halfway through the chicken pie, Christopher posed a question which had been on the lips of several of them all the way through dinner. "What with all the danger that's around at the moment, do you think that they're going to patrol the corridors at night? You know, to stop the first years- well, to stop people wandering around?"

"Oh, I expect so," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore will probably ask the Prefects to help out."

"Do you think we'll be taught any extra defensive spells- just case we do encounter any danger?" asked Ginny, who to Molly Weasley's delight had been made a Prefect that year. "I know that Harry and Kate know quite a few already, but most of us could do with a few more to hand."

"I hope he does," said Kate. "Although, sometimes the simple spells are the most effective. Just remember what happened after the OWLs, the enchantments we used on the puddings were really very basic. A second-year could easily have done them, but they still caused tons of chaos."

The last morsels of their main course melted away, soon to be replaced by some sumptuous-looking puddings. Kate, Harry, and the rest of the group stole glances towards Albus Dumbledore, who gave them a very small wink and smile, and raised his goblet slightly towards them. Ron wordlessly looked at Hermione, who finally conceded that last summer's prank had, in fact, been _very _funny.

They stuffed themselves as full as they possibly could, devouring trifles, pies and tarts with great enthusiasm. As they finally melted away, Dumbledore stood, and silence fell immediately.

"Before you all make your way to your common rooms, I would like to introduce Professor Moonflower, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. I trust you shall all make her feel very welcome indeed." Everyone cheered, and a fairly young woman stood up. She was wearing deep pink robes, and looked to be a good-natured teacher. Snape, sitting a few seats along from her, had a scowl on his face.

"Do you think he'll _ever_ get to teach that subject?" asked Adam during the applause.

"Doubt it," said Ron, smirking.

Dumbledore raised his hands, and gradually everyone fell silent. "Now, I suggest that you all make your way to your common room. I am sure that you will all want to be well-rested for your first day of lessons tomorrow."

There was a surge towards the doors. Kate and Ron gathered the first-year Gryffindors and led them to the common room by the most direct route.

"Poppy seeds," said Kate to the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. It swung open and Ron ushered the first years inside. They quickly showed them their dormitories, and then sat in armchairs by the fire, waiting for the rest of their friends.

They soon arrived, and they sat chatting idly for half an hour or so, before Professor McGonagall unexpectedly appeared. She called the group of eight over to her, as well as the other Prefects and some of the other fifth, sixth and seventh-years. They all sat down at tables, and the rest of the common room emptied quickly.

"Now, as you are aware, there is a lot of danger in our world at the moment." She adjusted her glasses. "Professor Dumbledore has decided that the Prefects should aid the teachers in patrolling the corridors in the evenings to ensure that no students are wandering around unnecessarily. Now, because of the size of the school, and the potential of the danger present, the Headmaster has chosen a few other students to help the Prefects in these duties." She peered around at the group of students. "You will be given a set area to patrol during a set time. If you catch anyone, then you will be allowed to deduct a house point. However, if you catch the same person or group of people more than once, you shall report them to their head of house. Is that understood?" The group nodded.

"Professor, how will the other houses know which of the non-Prefects are allowed out because of patrolling?"

"Wise question, Mr Potter. All of those on patrol duty, including Prefects, shall be given 'Patrol' badges. Are there anymore questions?" No one spoke. "You shall be notified of your times and areas during breakfast tomorrow morning. Patrolling will start tomorrow evening. Good night." She slipped from the common room. People broke back into their groups, chattering excitedly. The group of seven sixth-years and Ginny returned to their fireside seats, and carried out a long conversation about who might be patrolling where.

"Bet I get the dungeons," muttered Harry gloomily at the end of their conversation, before they went up to their bedrooms.

As Kate took off her glasses and drew the hangings around her in the darkened room, Kate couldn't help thinking about dinner that evening. Snape had worn a slightly uncomfortable expression on the couple of occasions that she had glanced towards the staff table, and he had quickly dropped his gaze. She hoped desperately that he didn't mention the events of the summer to any of his Slytherin students- or come to that, any other students in the school; she wasn't sure she was ready to have the whole school know that he had saved her life during the holidays.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Three

When Hogwarts awoke on Monday, it was a beautiful and warm September day. They made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and were given their timetables by Professor McGonagall. Over cornflakes, porridge and toast, they glanced over them.

"Excellent morning, double Transfiguration and then Charms," said Adam, sprinkling large amounts of sugar on his porridge.

"Oh, but then we've got double Potions and History of Magic after lunch..." groaned Ron.

"At least it's not double Potions first thing on a Monday," joked Chris. "Although, I suppose that _would_ be classed as torture..."

"Mail's here," commented Hermione, as a huge variety of owls began to swoop into the hall. A large grey owl swooped down in front of Kate. She took the thick envelope from it, ruffled its feathers, and it took off again.

"Ah, it's our patrol times." Kate handed out the notes to her sixth-year friends. "Where have you guys got?" She opened her own note. "Oh, great. I've got the dungeons, final shift. What about you guys?" Kate listened with envy as her classmates reeled off the much easier locations they had been given. Kate finished her breakfast, and was lazily glancing over a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ when McGonagall came sweeping up the hall towards her.

"Miss Johnson, may I have a word before the lesson?" She looked slightly anxious.

"Of course, Professor." Kate swung her bag over her shoulder and followed McGonagall to her office. She sat in the chair opposite McGonagall's desk, somewhat confused. The Professor sat down behind her desk.

"Katharine, you may be wondering why you have been assigned the dungeons as your patrol?"

"I have been wondering, yes, Professor." Kate accepted the offered biscuit. "I'm also wondering why a seventh-year wasn't assigned; I'd have thought that the dungeons were fairly risky to be patrolling late at night."

"Professor Dumbledore has great confidence in your abilities, Miss Johnson. You are an excellent witch, and your defence skills are better than those of some adult witches and wizards I've met. The Headmaster feels that you are more than capable."

"Thank you, Professor." Kate couldn't help but smile.

The morning lessons went by quickly. The sixth years were eager to be starting Human Transfiguration, and so seemed to be working harder than ever that morning. Charms with Professor Flitwick was always good fun; especially so that morning as he commented on the excellence of the charms used on the puddings near the end of the previous term.

After lunch, the sixth years dragged themselves down the stone steps that led to the dungeons. It was with some apprehension that Kate entered the dungeon and slipped into her usual seat at the back next to Chris. Severus Snape swept in, and silence fell.

"You are all sitting in this classroom this afternoon because you have opted to take Potions on to NEWT Level. As such, I expect a high level of effort in my lessons, and I expect your work to be of the highest standard. If anyone fails to meet these standards, they shall be punished accordingly." The gazed around coolly at the class, his gaze resting for a moment on each student.

He set them all to work on an antidote, informing them at the end of the lesson that at the end of October he would be testing them all on different antidotes to different poisons. "I hope that by testing each of you on something different that you will all learn a lot instead of learning from your fellow classmates." The bell rang. "Class dismissed." Kate had almost escaped, when- "Miss Johnson, a word."

Kate reluctantly turned from the door, and shut it. "Is there something wrong, Professor?"

"Sit down, Miss Johnson." Kate sat at a desk at the front of the room, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous. "That was some excellent work in class today, Miss Johnson."

"Thank you, Professor." Kate shifted uncomfortably. She hated the long silences that Snape tended to leave between sentences.

"Katharine, I must ask you something." Kate looked up at Snape- he rarely used first names. The only time he had used her first name recently was during the summer. "With regard to the events of the summer, I must ask that you do not tell anyone that it was I who saved your life. Naturally, the staff knows, but I do not think it wise for such a fact to become common knowledge throughout the whole school."

"Of course, Professor. I understand."

"You may go, Miss Johnson."

"Thank you, Professor." Kate hurried along to History of Magic, wondering why on earth they had to take it at NEWT level. _Still_, she thought, _it's an easy subject now we've got self-writing quills._


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Four

Kate walked along the dungeon corridor, wand gripped tightly in her hand. For the umpteenth time since patrols had begun two weeks ago, she wished that she could spend the rest of the evening in the common room, but patrolling was a part of her Prefect duties, and it was especially important given the lurking evil in the magic world.

She sighed. It had been a hectic two weeks of term. The teachers were really throwing them into their schoolwork, and they seemed to have lots of homework every single night. Adding to the work were Prefect duties, and as Quidditch Captain she had even more responsibilities. At least she had a weekend coming up to try and relax in.

Kate had caught at least one person each night for the past two weeks on her patrol, and there was one night when she had caught a group of six third years. She had just sent two first years back to the Hufflepuff common room, and thankfully she was now halfway through her patrol.

A sudden chill behind her made her spin around. A Dementor...

"_Expecto Patronum_!" It was swept away. That was another thing she didn't like. Due to the danger facing Witches and Wizards, Dementors were guarding Hogwarts, and it was common knowledge that Dumbledore was not happy, and nor were any of the staff.

_Still_, mused Kate, _if a Dementor saw fit to come down here, someone must be lurking_.

She looked around her, and saw she was outside Snape's office. She knocked.

"Come," came the cold voice from inside. Kate pushed open the door, and walked over to Snape's desk. "Miss Johnson. Is there a problem?" A look of worry crossed his face- he knew as well as anyone, things were highly dangerous.

"Professor, I've just had to drive away a Dementor. Something is definitely wrong." Kate was a little pale. As far as she knew, this was the first time a Prefect had spotted real danger on patrol. Snape rose, and drew out his wand.

"Come. Perhaps I should accompany you on your search of the dungeon corridors."

"Of course, Professor. That would be appreciated." Kate was relieved at Snape's offer. The thought of having to wander the dungeon corridors at night after the appearance of the Dementor was a terrifying one. Kate followed Snape back out into the torch lit corridor. She gripped her wand tighter as she walked next to the tall Professor.

In silence, they walked for half an hour. Kate tried hard to keep her fear in check, but she was aware of her heart beating furiously. They rounded a corner, and Kate gasped at what she saw. A body was floating in mid air. It looked like he had been kept barely alive. Standing in the middle of the corridor, wand raised, was a hooded figure, which began to laugh manically.

"Miss Katharine Johnson..." The voice was low and chilling. "How nice to finally meet you where I can have you all to myself..."

"You will NOT touch her!" Snape pushed Kate behind him, his wand held straight out.

"Oh, Severus, please, don't be silly..." Kate could tell from his reaction that Snape knew exactly who was behind the hood. He maintained his cold stare at the figure. "_Stupefy_!" A jet of red light shot towards Snape and Kate. They threw themselves opposite ways, and it harmlessly went into the darkness behind them.

Snape immediately turned his wand on the hooded figure, and Kate carefully levitated the unconscious form out of the way and around the corner. Kate got blasted off her feet and into the wall behind, her wand flying out of reach. She gasped for breath, slightly dazed. Snape blasted the hooded figure halfway down the dark corridor, and lifted Kate back to her feet with a wave of his wand.

"Professor!" Kate saw the figure advancing. She looked around for her wand- it was about three metres in front of Snape's feet- too far to reach easily. Snape had seen it as well.

"Wandless magic, Miss Johnson," he hissed to her.

_Well, it can't do any harm to try,_ thought Kate. She held out her hand. "_Accio Wand_!" To her very great surprise, it flew in a graceful arc and into her outstretched palm. She dived straight back into the battle, furiously firing every spell she could think of down the corridor, and neatly dodging several that were shot back at her. She still, however, acquired quite a number of injuries, some of them fairly painful.

Kate and Snape were suddenly blasted off their feet and into the wall behind them. Another spell cut into Kate like a knife, and cuts began to appear all over her. Jumping to his feet, Snape blasted the hooded figure forcefully down the corridor-again –then pointed his wand at Kate.

"_Finite Incantatum_." Kate relaxed as the spell ended. She wiped away the tears of pain from her face, wincing as she brushed cuts and bruises. Snape bent down, grabbed one of Kate's hands and hauled her to her feet. "Are you alright, Miss Johnson?"

Kate ignored the aching pains all over her body. "I'm fine, Professor," she answered with a look of grim determination on her face. She watched as Snape advanced on the hooded figure determinedly. She could see the effort he was taking to stay upright- he had taken spells intended for Kate, and was greatly weakened.

"_Crucio_!" roared the voice under the hood. The spell hit Snape squarely- he couldn't move away quickly enough. He crashed heavily to the stone floor, writhing and screaming in agony. It was bone chilling to watch.

Kate turned her wand on the hooded figure. "_Expelliarmus_!" cried Kate. His wand flew out of reach, and he stumbled to the floor. "_Stupefy_!" she shouted. He was knocked out. She turned her wand on Snape. "_Finite Incantatum_," she said softly. He lay still. He was barely conscious. She turned her wand back onto the hooded figure. "_Incarcerous,_" she muttered, thin ropes tying him up.

Kate suddenly felt deeply chilled. She turned, and behind her was sweeping a crowd of Dementors. She whirled her wand at them. "_Expecto Patronum_!" she screamed. They were swept away, and Kate breathed a sigh of relief.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Five

Alone in the dark corridor, she allowed herself a few deep breaths to calm herself. Then she focused on the task that lay ahead of her. She conjured stretchers for the two unconscious figures, and the barely conscious Severus Snape. After levitating the bodies onto them, she picked up their wands and tucked them inside her robes. She levitated the stretchers and began to walk along the corridor, her wand held out in front of her.

A soft flutter told her that Fawkes had found her in the maze of corridors. "'Lo, Fawkes." The magnificent Phoenix let out a few soft, quavering notes. They soothed and warmed Kate, and she found renewed strength. "Fawkes, find Professor Dumbledore. Bring him to the Entrance Hall." Kate stroked Fawkes with her spare hand. He fluttered off, leaving a trail of golden light for Kate to follow. She could feel the charm around her neck grow warm.

She made her way through the corridors, soothed by the presence of the beautiful light. She could feel her scar burning dully, and the pain from her injuries felt worse now the adrenaline had stopped flowing, but the lingering memory of Fawkes singing kept giving her strength.

Finally, she saw the door to the Entrance Hall, already open. She carefully guided the stretchers up the steps, and the door swung shut behind her. She gently lowered them to the floor, and then lowered her own wand. She half-fell against the wall behind her for a moment, her head spinning. A soft pressure on her shoulder told her that Fawkes was perched on it, though she didn't remember seeing him fly over to her. "'Lo, Fawkes."

Kate pulled her gaze up from the floor, and after a few moments focused on Professor Dumbledore and a very worried-looking Professor McGonagall standing no more than two metres in front of her. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall." Kate's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Katharine, are you alright?" Minerva McGonagall sounded worried as well. Her hat was slightly askew.

"I'll be alright eventually, Professor." She suddenly became aware that she must look a complete mess.

"Come, Katharine, I shall escort you to the Hospital Wing."

"A moment, Minerva." Both Kate and McGonagall looked at Albus Dumbledore a little confused. "I wish to speak to Miss Johnson before she goes to see Madame Pomfrey- that is, providing she feels alright to do so?"

Kate glanced at the Headmaster, and knew at once that it would be far easier if she spoke to him now. "Yes, Professor."

"Very well. Minerva, please take these people to the Hospital Wing. I shall meet you there after I have spoken with Miss Johnson."

"Of course, Albus." Minerva McGonagall levitated the stretchers, and with a last glance back at the heavily injured Kate, went on her way.

Fawkes' wing brushed gently against Kate's cheek, and she smiled faintly. "Thanks, Fawkes. You were really helpful." Her voice was still quiet. Kate took a few steps towards Dumbledore, but felt her legs shake. Dumbledore gently took her arm and supported the shaken sixth-year on the walk to his office. He conjured a comfortable chair opposite his desk for Kate and helped her into it.

Kate sank gratefully into the cushioned chair that seemed to form to her shape. Fawkes fluttered to her knee, and healed the deep cut on it with his pearly tears. "You're magnificent, Fawkes. Thank you." The scarlet and gold bird fluttered to his perch.

"He's very good at sensing the call of those loyal to me," smiled Dumbledore. Very unwillingly, Kate looked up into Dumbledore's pensive blue eyes that were gazing at her across his desk. "Katharine, I know that you have had to deal with a huge amount tonight, and, I am aware that certain things may remind you of the events of the summer, but I ask you to show me that courage that I know you possess and tell me what happened in the dungeons."

Kate took a calming breath, and then began telling the kind Headmaster everything that had happened in the dungeons. She stumbled only when telling him about the hooded figure putting the Cruciatus Curse on Snape, but she managed to finish. She closed her eyes and leant back in the chair, her head resting on the cushioned back. She wished that she could curl up and sleep right there. She didn't want to dwell any longer on what had happened, she just wanted blissful sleep. The charm glowed warmer for a moment against her skin.

Slowly, and very unwillingly, she opened her eyes, drawing her gaze up to Professor Dumbledore. He was leaning forward slightly on his desk, observing Kate carefully. "Katharine, you must realise that you saved the lives of two innocent people tonight- our own Professor Snape, and the as yet unknown person. You have also caught someone who no doubt posed a great threat to the school."

Kate could feel the sense of calm emanating from Dumbledore, and it comforted her. "Come," he said softly. "I shall escort you to the Hospital Wing, and then you would be wise to return to Gryffindor Tower and have a good night's rest."

"Thank you, Professor." Slowly and carefully, Kate dragged her aching body from the comfortable chair, and took a few shaky steps forward. Her legs buckled again, but Dumbledore's strong but gentle hands caught her. He gently supported Kate all the way to the Hospital Wing, and delivered her into the capable hands of Madame Pomfrey.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Six

Albus Dumbledore swept over to the bed where Snape was sitting, forcing down a potion. Minerva McGonagall was standing by him.

"Ah, Severus. Are you feeling quite recovered?"

"I am still a little weak, Headmaster, but I am quite sure I shall be well enough to teach after the weekend has passed. How is Miss Johnson? She took a number of very heavy blows."

"Poppy is attending to her now. I believe that she will be fine. I think that in future we should have the patrols done in pairs, and perhaps have the ghosts around as well so students can send word with them." Minerva looked relieved now that Kate was in the Hospital Wing.

"How anything this foul can be good for you is beyond me." Snape pulled a face as he drained the goblet. "I really must change the formula of this, no wonder so many students complain."

"Severus was just telling me about the magnificent display of magic that Miss Johnson put on during the fight. It seems that she has grasped the more complex spells extremely well."

"Headmaster," cut in Snape, "what impresses me most is that she showed no fear during the fight. I suspect that she was feeling very scared, but she didn't show it. She dealt with the situation as though she were a fully-trained witch. She produced an extremely powerful Patronus as well- impressive, given the state she was in at the end of the fight."

"Severus also tells me that Miss Johnson managed some controlled wandless magic, which they haven't started yet. They've only studied a little of the theory," commented Minerva, looking very proud of the Kate's abilities.

"Then perhaps we should give her a Special Award for Services to the School? And some points for Gryffindor, I feel..." Severus Snape scowled at the latter part of the sentence, but said nothing.

They broke off their conversation as Kate walked over to them. "Professor Snape, I thought I should return your wand to you." She handed it over to him, and as she did, she caught sight of the hooded figure- except the hood had been removed. She studied the face carefully for a moment, and a in a flash she suddenly recognised it. When her abductors had tried to control her with the Imperius Curse in the summer, the hood of one of them had slipped. She grabbed the end of the bed Snape was sitting on to stop herself from falling. She clapped a hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She was shaking wildly.

Albus Dumbledore assessed the situation an in instant. "Minerva, fetch Poppy and ask her to move him to a different room. I fear that Katharine has seen this man before, perhaps in the summer. For her own wellbeing I think that she must not have any contact with him." She nodded, and slipped away quietly. "Severus, fetch a strong Calming Potion from Poppy's store." Snape nodded, and flicked his wand at the cabinet as he walked over to it. He could guess at what Dumbledore meant by strong.

Kate was still holding on to the bed tightly, her knuckles white. The colour had drained from her face, and her legs didn't look like they were going to hold her up much longer. Dumbledore walked around to face Kate, blocking her view of the source of her fear. Poppy and Minerva slipped in discreetly and moved the unconscious form away. Dumbledore placed his hand over Kate's, and muttering an incantation he was able to prise her hand from the bed.

Dumbledore held Kate firmly to stop her from falling with one arm, and with his free hand managed to take Kate's hand away from her mouth. "Severus, the Potion, please." He took the small bottle from the young Professor, and put it into Kate's hand. After a few moments, she recognised what it was and slowly drank it. Dumbledore took the bottle back from her. As the Potion took effect, she began to relax.

After a few moments more, she fainted.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Seven

Black mist clouded her vision as she fell into a pair of kind hands. There was a hazy sensation of being laid upon a bed and indistinct voices blurring into one another around her. Moaning softly, she made an attempt to sit up. Her head swam violently, and someone put a hand on her shoulder and eased her back down. She was vaguely aware of Madame Pomfrey bustling around her and a cool drop of liquid on her tongue. Slowly, her vision slid into focus and her head settled. The surrounding voices gradually regained their familiar tones.

_Two weeks into term, two weeks, and I end up in the hospital wing. That has to be some sort of record for me._

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey addressed Dumbledore after checking Kate over.

"She fainted after taking a strong Calming Potion, Poppy."

"She ought to come round in a few minutes," said Poppy, "but I would like her to stay here overnight. After all she's been through this evening I think it would be best."

"Of course, Poppy. Minerva, please go to the Gryffindor common room and let Katharine's friends know that she is alright."

"Should I tell them anything of what happened?"

"As little as possible..." Dumbledore broke off as Kate sighed softly. He stepped closer to the bed.

"Tell them she will be spending the night in the hospital wing and will see them tomorrow," said Dumbledore, smiling down at Kate gently.

Kate was soon sitting in the hospital bed, a goblet in her hand containing a potion Madame Pomfrey had forced upon her. She carefully sipped at it, and pulled a face. She smiled as she heard voices arguing with Professor Dumbledore outside of the hospital wing.

"Please, Professor-"

"Just a few minutes-"

Dumbledore slipped back inside the hospital wing for a moment. "Severus, I would like to speak to you in my office."

"Of course, sir." Standing up, Severus turned to Kate. "Your actions were most admirable tonight. You kept your head where others would have fallen apart. You are clearly taking your studies very seriously."

"Thank you, Professor," said Kate with a small smile. Snape swept away along the wing, and her friends burst in the door. She couldn't help but grin as Minerva McGonagall looked on somewhat disapprovingly from the doorway. Soon, all three of the Professors had left, and Kate was relating the story to the six people gathered around her bed. A lively discussion ensued, only ending when Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand threateningly at them, ordering them out.

Meanwhile, Snape was stalking along in silence beside Albus Dumbledore. Really, the last thing he felt like doing was talking about the events in the dungeons. He would much prefer being left alone. It was with a scowl that he sat down opposite Dumbledore in a chair by the fire.

"How are you feeling, Severus?" Dumbledore spoke with his usual softness.

"Can't this wait until later, Albus?" Snape spoke irritably.

"You know that it cannot, Severus." Dumbledore gazed into the fire for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I shall be quite capable of teaching after the weekend, I assure you." He flicked a strand of hair from his face.

"How was Katharine during the fight? I have heard her story, I have heard from her what she _did_, but how did she react?"

"She acted as though she were a fully trained Auror, Albus. Not even when she was clearly in pain did she even look as though she was going to give up. Her actions really were most admirable. She has clearly taken her studies seriously; she was able to work some of the more complex spells well." Snape drummed his fingers against his knee for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to get out of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore gazed into the fire for a few minutes, trying to sense of where he should go next. Severus Snape was a difficult man to read at times, and he was proving particularly hard tonight.

Snape took the moments of quiet to make some attempt at gathering his thoughts; since he had come around fully in the hospital wing, he had been distracted by thoughts of Katharine and her well-being. He felt unnerved to be so worried about a student. It wasn't a crush, it couldn't possibly be, but he still felt worried about her. He knew he had taken spells meant for Katharine during the fight, and he had silently cursed when some of the spells hit Katharine and clearly caused her pain. He shook himself. It was happening again.

"Severus, are you quite sure that you are alright? You seem distracted by something." Albus Dumbledore lightly rested his piercing blue gaze on the Potion's Master. "I know you are hurt, I know you are exhausted, but what is it, Severus? If only you wouldn't insist on always pushing people away..." A quiet, sad sigh followed this statement.

Severus stood up suddenly from his seat. "Yes, Headmaster. You are quite correct. I am hurt, yes, I am exhausted, yes, and I can accept that. But what I _cannot_ accept is why I _cannot_ keep my mind from thinking on Katharine's well-being!" He strode away from the fireplace, turning away from Dumbledore.

"It is because you care, Severus." Dumbledore spoke simply. Severus whirled to face Dumbledore. "I know it is hard for you to accept, but you do."

"I don't even want to think about this anymore." Severus Snape turned sharply, and strode out the door.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Eight

Severus Snape paced his quarters for a full fifteen minutes after leaving Dumbledore's office. He knew that the Headmaster would want to speak to him again after his walking out – a conversation he was not looking forward to. He stopped mid-stride. Once again, he shook the image of Kate fainting from his mind.

He made up his mind in that instant. He would get away from Hogwarts for the weekend. He wouldn't tell anyone where he was going, not even Dumbledore. Somewhere in the back of his mind it dimly registered that it was highly irresponsible to take off for a couple of days and not let anyone know – but he was at the stage where he didn't care.

The corridors surrounding his office and rooms were deserted, it now being late at night. He strode along them, holding in one hand a bag with a few things he thought he might need over the weekend. He came to a stretch of wall that appeared as though it were any other. Snape carefully scanned for the right brick to tap.

Fifteen minutes later, he was standing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He Apparated to a small house that he owned, which was well away from Hogwarts. He couldn't think of anyone who knew that he owned it – no one would be able to find him there. He immediately took his bag up to the bedroom and left it sitting in the middle of the bed. He returned downstairs and flicked open the drinks cabinet with his wand. A small glass of Firewhiskey would do the trick; take the edge off his confused thoughts.

Severus sat down on the sofa. Despite the cold that was creeping into the house, he didn't light the fire, nor did he light anymore lamps. He could see well enough by the dim flicker that came from a couple of lamps by the door. He drank down the Firewhiskey surprisingly quickly, and was about to reach again for the bottle, when a half-forgotten memory flickered in front of his eyes.

_A thick-set man with sallow skin, dark hair and menacing dark eyes advanced on him, smelling of alcohol..._

He took his hand from the large, deep orange bottle, suddenly realising how dangerous it would be if he drank himself unconscious.

_No, Severus. That is all in the past._

He got up, and paced again. It seemed to calm him for a little while, at least. He hated it when his thoughts kept straying to things that he didn't want to think about. Katharine's face when she had told him about the Dementor only a few hours ago invaded his mind. He sighed, and stopped pacing. He glanced at the Firewhiskey bottle again. No. Not tonight. Never.

Frowning deeply, Severus went back upstairs, half-registering that it was now in the early hours of the morning. How long had he been thinking for? He shut the door to the bedroom. It was bare by anyone's standards. Only a dark, old chest of drawers, an armchair and a big double bed occupied the space. There were no paintings, no mirrors on the wall. Just how he needed it, tonight. Blank.

He picked up the bag from the end of the bed and dropped it onto the chair. His cloak went next, and his shoes were half-tucked under the chair. Soon, Severus stood there in his loose white shirt and black trousers. He failed to suppress a large yawn. He extinguished the light in his room as he walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers, and fell into bed. Mercifully, he slept dreamlessly.

Severus Snape awoke late the next morning. He was glad that he wasn't waking up in his usual dungeon bedroom. He would deal with things in his own way and in his own time, no matter what ideas Albus Dumbledore had. He got up, ate a quick breakfast, and immersed himself in an old Potions text. It was the best way he knew of taking his mind off whatever was bothering him at that moment. He had worked his way almost halfway through the ancient book when he stopped for lunch and a shower.

He was able to occupy his mind until late afternoon, when a single word in the book flashed an image into his mind of Kate lying in the hospital all those weeks ago in the summer. He slammed the book shut in frustration, coughing slightly at the dust. He replaced the volume on the shelf and paced. Again.

He tried in frustration to clear his mind. His Occlumency skills simply weren't working at all today. He was glad he wasn't at Hogwarts, being forced to talk to Albus Dumbledore. He'd see straight through him on a day like today.

Abruptly, he stopped pacing again. He briefly considered going for a walk, but decided against it for the moment. He wanted and needed to be alone with his thoughts. He didn't want to encounter any pesky Muggles.

Severus spent much of the afternoon flicking through a favourite Potions text. He considered brewing one, just for the hell of it, but realised his mind wasn't in it. His thoughts were still sometimes drifting off in an unnerving direction. He ate a light dinner, and once night had fallen, he left the house.

Severus was glad he had decided to walk at night. It wasn't particularly late in the evening, but the seaside town was almost deserted. He didn't have a specific destination in mind, but he soon realised that he was heading towards the cliff where Lizzy, Kate's sister, had been killed only a few short weeks ago.

He sighed heavily as he walked up the winding cliff path. Severus had been quite happy with his frame of mind up until then. He hadn't been concerned about anyone else until Lizzy had been killed. Since then, his thoughts had been full of half-forgotten memories from years ago. Things that he thought he had put behind him, all those things he had said and done, were coming back to haunt him.

It had been ten times worse when he had seen Kate lying in the corner of that room, half-dead. In an instant he had regretted everything that he had done. Everything he'd done when he'd been a Death Eater, all the evil he had committed... he regretted it all. That night had been the first time in a long while that he had felt compassion towards anyone. While he hated to admit it, at the time it had scared him. He'd screwed up so many things in his life before, and when he had been with Kate in St. Mungo's, he was scared he'd screw up again.

He looked around him. He had reached the cliff top. The view, especially at night, really was incredible. Severus glanced down to the rocks below, and stepped back with a shiver. More memories. Seeing Lizzy down there on the rocks, echoes of Kate's wild screams, Kate's heartbroken face, her heartbreaking sobs... He shook himself again.

For a long while, Severus stared out at the sea. It was a clear night. The moon cast a soft light over the water, rippling softly. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in two months. Back then, he only had himself to worry about. Now, he actually worried about Kate.

The big change had come when he had taken her to St. Mungo's in the summer. Seeing her so helpless, so hurt, almost lifeless... Something had awoken in him that night, he knew it had. He had never intended to spend all that time at St. Mungo's with her. He had been there that night she had woken up screaming. That had been hard for him. He wouldn't ever forget how she had clung tightly to him, sobbing and shaking. He wasn't sure if Kate remembered that night. She had to suffer so much during that week, going from one emotional extreme to another, and back again...

This time, Severus allowed the train of thought to continue. He had been there through his own choice. It wasn't some idea of Dumbledore's; it had been his own choice. Perhaps the old man had been right last night. He shouldn't push people away.

So much had changed since last summer. Severus didn't feel quite so alone in the world. He never imagined that it would be Kate who changed him. She was a Gryffindor, popular, talented, intelligent... and, also, incredibly brave for a girl of her age. If he was honest with himself, he admired that about her. She and her friends had found themselves in many, many dangerous situations during their time at Hogwarts, and this fight in the dungeons was just the latest.

But why, though, why did she have to suffer so much? Severus could admit to himself that he had been shocked when he had seen Kate in the corner of that dark room. He knew that he had saved her life.

For a long while, Severus stood on the cliff top, gazing out over the moonlit sea. A light breeze ruffled his hair. So much had changed in the two months since he was last here. He actually worried about Kate. He knew that if he met any of the people – he found it hard to call them that – if he met any of the people who had hurt Kate in the summer then he'd hurt them. There was no question about it.

He couldn't understand it. He told himself that he would have a talk with Kate when he got back to Hogwarts. He didn't know what he would say, but he thought that he needed to talk to her.

Severus Snape didn't have a lot in his life, if he was truly honest with himself. He was an accomplished Potion maker, but other than that, there wasn't much. He was missing love, friendship. He had always pushed away anyone who had shown any hint of being nice to him. He wasn't even that nice to Albus Dumbledore a lot of the time.

A lot of what he had gone through when he was younger was similar to what Kate had experienced, in some ways. He knew that he had an opportunity to talk to someone. He might even be able to help. The thought scared him, though. He couldn't do things like that, at least, not the way he was at the moment. Maybe one day, though. Maybe one day.

Somewhere in the distance, a church clock chimed. It was two in the morning. Severus straightened with a jolt. He didn't realise just how long he had been standing there. Slowly, he turned away from the edge and walked back to his house.

He closed the door behind him, and sighed. He hadn't meant to think on those things at all this weekend, that was why he had escaped from Hogwarts. He felt exhausted, even though he hadn't done anything. He slowly made his way upstairs, threw his jumper on the armchair and kicked his shoes off. As he had done the night before, he fell into bed wearing his shirt and trousers.

This time, he did not sleep peacefully. His dreams were full of scenes from his past. Scenes from his childhood, when he had been very young, scenes from when he had been a Death Eater, scenes from the summer... They all flowed into his dreams, going round and round, until Severus awoke with a start, sweating.

As soon as his mind registered that he wasn't kneeling in front of Voldemort, a wand pointed at his heart, he sank back down onto the bed.

He was actually shaking! Severus took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He threw back the covers and went into the hallway to see what the time was. He had slept until the early afternoon! He showered and dressed quickly. A wave of his wand was all it took for the bedroom to be tidy. He took his bag downstairs and put it on the table.

After having something light to eat, Severus went to the bookshelf and pulled out another of his favourite texts. He settled in an armchair with it, and had gotten three quarters of the way through when he realised two things – he was hungry, and he hadn't thought of Kate all afternoon. He closed the book and replaced it on the shelf. As he was eating, he realised that he felt so much better than he had done the previous day.

The clock chimed midnight. Severus tidied away the last few things, picked up his bag and Apparated to the entrance of the secret passage leading to the Hogwarts dungeons. He was returning in a much better frame of mind than when he had left. He walked fairly slowly along the tunnel, in no particular hurry to get back. When he reached the stone wall that would let him back into Hogwarts, he listened intently for a few minutes. Silence.

After opening and closing the entrance, he quietly crept to his rooms. Once there, he undressed and fell into his large, comfortable bed. As he drifted off to sleep, there was the faintest hint of a smile of Severus Snape's face.

Severus Snape didn't go to breakfast on Monday morning. He sensed that it would cause too much chaos, especially after his weekend of absence. He went to his classroom early to prepare. He double-checked his timetable.

First years, first thing on a Monday morning.

Some things in life really were unfair.


End file.
